Us
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: Sweet, naive, protected Annabeth Chase... Meet bad boy extraordinaire, Percy Jackson. Don't befriend him, don't fall in love with him, and most importantly, don't ever change who you are for anybody. But you can't always keep away from destiny, no matter how hard you try... can you? Annabeth certainly can't. T/M, Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Us**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

_Chapter One_

_She anxiously sits in the confessional stand. _

_This was something she had been meaning to do for a while, and even though she is about to confess all her sins behind a screen, like she had done countless times before, she can't help but be nervous. It would be a lot for her to admit, a lot for the priest to take in._

_But it was something she has to do._

_It was the first step on her road to recovery._

"_So where should I begin…" Annabeth chuckles nervously, with no response from the other side of the screen. "I've done a lot of things I regret in the past year. Just to name a few, drugs, alcohol, sex, smoking…" She takes a deep breath. "But I wasn't always like that._

"_For the longest time I can remember, I've been a good old Catholic school girl. I did my homework right when I got home, I always went to church on Sundays, I never stayed up past my bedtime, I was a bright student, and I always obeyed my parents."_

_Annabeth adds after a moment, "It's not like I did all that grudgingly—I believed and still think it's the right thing to do. But as senior year approached, a tiny thought that once floated around my head invisibly, grew an army and started to bombard my brain every second of the day: Despite it all, I had never truly experienced the real world._

"_More importantly, since college was coming around, I'd be on my own for at least four years, and the fact dealing with my inexposure to the world had to change._

"_And so, the more I thought about it, the clearer the path to go seemed: I had to go to a regular school. That's pretty much the origin of all my misdoings. I just wished I had listened to my mom."_

**~:-:~**

"Mom, Dad," I announce at the dinner table that night, after I finish my food. Their cutlery immediately slows to a halt, giving me their full attention. _You can do it, Annabeth_, I reassure myself. "Mom… Dad…" I say again, clearing my throat. "I would like to go to a public school for my senior year."

Mom's fork drops out of her hand, clattering onto her dinner plate noisily. "Excuse me?"

I take a deep breath in, my eyes flickering between the two of my parents. "I don't want to attend Saint Joseph's anymore," I firmly state, my eyes serious.

Dad is the first to reply. "I believe your mother meant to ask why you request this sudden… change."

Playing around with the food on my plate, I was silent for a moment. "It would be a good experience."

Mom scoffs in disbelief. "Experience? Annabeth, darling, you'll have many experiences that don't involve those… hoodlums."

Dad places his hand on top of my mom's paling one. "Now, honey, not all of them act like a hoodlum," he says quietly before he faces me again. "But Annabeth, both your mom and I don't think that is… the best way to go. You've been at Saint Joseph's all your life! It would be highly illogical to go and disrupt that strong foundation you've made there."

_When did Dad turn into Spock? _I think mutely. I press my case further. "Exactly my point! I need to go out and explore the world more… for my entire life I've been living in the suffocating, albeit pleasant, atmosphere that Saint Joseph's has provided!"

Mom mutters, "But we let you join the cheerleading team…"

"That was a part of Saint Joseph's school." I don't mean to be disrespectful to my parents, but this is truly the first time I've really wanted to do something. "Please, Mom," I beg, knowing my dad would be easily swayed if Mom was okay with it.

She blinks slowly, her eyebrows furrowing, and I know she's thinking hard. "Your father and I will discuss it and inform you later," she finally says.

I leap out of my chair, giving my mom and dad a kiss on both of their cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I take my dishes to the kitchen and head up to my room, leaving them time to talk privately.

Not even an hour later, there's a knock on the door to my bedroom, and I hurry to open it, but I trip on my open architectural sketch pad. "Come in," I cry out, from my uncomfortable position on the floor.

Dad walks in and looks at me curiously. "Finally decided to take up those yoga lessons?" he jokes with a smile.

I get up from the ground, rubbing my soon to be bruised hip. "Very funny," I say, sitting on my bed next to my dad. "So… did you guys talk about it?" I question curiously.

He nods after a moment, causing my face to split out into a grin. "But, on one condition…"

Eagerly, I wait for him to name the price. "I'll do anything."

"It has to be a private school."

**~:-:~**

_She sighs, remembering how ecstatic she had been to go _anywhere_ other than Saint Joseph's. "Maybe if I hadn't agreed with the condition, none of this would happen," Annabeth murmurs, shutting her eyes for a moment. _

"_If I hadn't enrolled into David O. Goode Private School, I wouldn't have ended up like this. I wouldn't have changed who I was…"_

_Annabeth sighs again, getting out of her kneeling position to sit, hugging her legs to her body against the wall. "I don't know, though. If I'm really honest, I don't regret going to Goode _completely_. I did make some… good… friends at first…"_

**~:-:~**

This was, what, my twelfth time starting school again? But it was the first time I was truly anxious, not knowing what to expect.

David O. Goode Private School was an elite school. There were only two ways you could get in: if you had money, or if you had brains. Thankfully, I admittedly had both.

Mom and Dad had eventually come around and decided to buy me an apartment so they could come and visit without disturbing my roommate. I wanted to go back home every weekend anyway, so I could attend the senior youth group, and I could, because it was only about two hours away.

_Okay. Locker 2071… found it. _

In the hallways full of busybodies, I finally manage to find my locker and open it successfully. There aren't many other people around me at the moment, and so when someone approaches me, I know they are there.

Like right now, for instance.

I shut my locker door gently, turning my attention to whoever it is.

He has raven black hair, and the deepest sea green eyes that you could lose yourself in endlessly. He is tall, mysterious, and well built—although his shirt is there, it does nothing to hide the abdomen behind it. There are tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves and by his neck, but surprisingly, it doesn't faze me. He is, undoubtedly, gorgeous.

"Could you pick up that pen for me, please?" he asks with a grin on his face.

I quickly glance down, looking for the pen. It's behind me, and so I bend down to grab it, only to hear wolf-whistles and cat calls.

Confused, I hand the pen to the guy. "Um, here's your pen."

His long, slender fingers caress the palm of my hand, sending shivers down my spine, before he takes the pen from me, pocketing it.

"Thanks, sweetie," he murmurs, leaning in close to my ear, so I can smell his musky, yet undeniably sensual scent, and his lips press themselves against my cheek, only to pull back. He runs a single finger down the cheek that he just kissed, as I stand, frozen in place. "So innocent… so naïve… so soft…" he whispers, almost to himself.

I bite my lip, and for the first time, I am unsure of how to reply.

But then, he breaks out of his trance, smirking at me and tapping my bottom, causing me to jump. "Nice fucking ass, too," he adds, walking away backwards, so his eyes are still trained on me. "If anyone messes with you, tell them you're with Percy, and they'll back the fuck off, got it?" He doesn't wait for me to reply and he adds: "Welcome to Bitch, hun." With those words, he turns around and walks away.

I nod mutely, nerved, shocked, and unbelievably attracted to 'Percy.'

**~:-:~**

_Hesitating, she places her face in her palms. "And of course, I met him…"_

"_He was truthfully the best thing about Goode. But he was also the worst. I was scared of him, terrified, even, but despite it all, somehow… I came to love him." _

_She blinks, staring into space. "He was the reason I changed," Annabeth boldly states, clenching her fists. But then her fingers relax, and play with a loose blond curl of her hair. _

_"But he is also the reason I'm here now."_

* * *

**So I did it… I created a bad boy Percy. I just wanted to try it out, because I usually don't write stories like this. It's going to be T/Mish. And I promise I won't do as many line breaks the rest of the story!**

**Um, tell me how you like it please? Send me your love, and I'll write you love back :]**

**Title is because of one of my favorite songs, Us by Regina Spektor.**

Review :]

**I love you guys more than I should.**

-fluffy xx

**on a side note... I made cookies today and they were delicious. Want one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Us**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

Chapter Two

_Hesitating, she places her face in her palms. "And of course, I met him…"_

_"He was truthfully the best thing about Goode. But he was also the worst. I was scared of him, terrified, even, but despite it all, somehow… I came to love him." _

_She blinks, staring into space. "He was the reason I changed," Annabeth boldly states, clenching her fists. But then her fingers relax, and play with a loose blond curl of her hair. "But he is also the reason I'm here now."_

**~:-:~**

I could barely contain my excitement when first period came around. What would Goode be like? How different is the way they teach, in comparison to Saint Joseph's? What will the students think of me? The teachers?

As students start to file in, someone catches my eye. Black hair, sea green eyes… unless he has a twin, 'Percy' is undoubtedly in this class. I don't know whether to be freaked out or… happy. He walks past my chair, pulling into the one behind me, and his presence sends a shiver down my back.

I try to ignore it for the first period; surely he wouldn't be in my next classes, and I would get a rest and actually be able to pay attention… right?

But in every single class until lunch, Percy is in them, sitting right behind me. He doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything, but I can feel his intense gaze on me all the time.

At first, I had originally thought that he was simply following me around and skipping his actual classes. After all, his first impression had given me the slight creeps, and I'm sure it wasn't unusual for him to skip a class… but when every teacher had called his name on the roll, and every single one of them was surprised he was actually _in_ class, I knew he wasn't just playing hooky.

No, it seemed I had every single class with "Perseus Jackson." The weird thing is, however, I felt oddly pleased, but unpleased at the same time.

I enter the cafeteria alone, and gaze around for a moment. It seems so unruly and wild—a drastic change from Saint Joseph's—but I don't mind the slightest bit. This is exactly the kind of change I had been expecting when I had first requested to stop attending the Catholic school.

One downside, however, is that I don't have anyone to sit with. Everyone at Saint Joseph's, I had practically known since pre-K, and so not knowing anyone, or having no one to talk to wasn't ever a problem.

There's a tingling down my spine, and I look around the cafeteria, my eyes landing on Percy. He sits at a table with three other people, all of them carrying the same glint I had seen in Percy's eyes. I can't take my eyes off of him, despite my brain begging me to, and I know he knows, since the corner of his mouth quirks up into a smirk.

Before I realize it, he's gotten up from the table—his friends staring at him confusedly—and he's walking towards me, confidence weaved in with every step.

I am still standing by the cafeteria doors, when three girls walk in, lightly grab me by an arm, and drag me to their table. When I turn around, Percy's stopped walking, instead glowering at the three girls who had pulled me away.

One of the hands snaps their fingers in my face, and I turn to look at them. Two of the girls have brown hair and brown eyes (of different shades) while the third has black hair with blue eyes. They all look at me earnestly, determination clear in their eyes.

The girl with brown hair and olive skin holds her hand out for me to shake, which I do. "I'm Bianca di Angelo," she introduces. She points to the girl on her left (the black haired one) and says, "That's Silena Beauregard," she points to the other brunette girl, "and that's Katie Gardner." The other two girls smile at me, which I politely respond to with a smile of my own.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I say, placing my lunch bag on the table. "First year here… May I ask why I was suddenly pulled over to this table?"

Silena nods as I place a dot of handsanitizer on my hands, rubbing them together. "Because Percy Jackson was walking your way."

I glance over my shoulder at Percy, who has returned to his table, but continues to watch us with a fixed frown on his face. "Is that bad?" I wonder curiously. I say a quick prayer in my head and open my sandwich to take a bite.

Katie shakes her head. "_Bad_? Oh, honey, it's worse than bad," she mutters. Bianca shoots Katie a warning look, which she replies to with a shrug.

"He's just someone you… don't want to interact with," Bianca says softly.

"At all," Katie adds.

There must be a confused look on my face, because Silena pats my back reassuringly. "You're just too innocent of a girl for him. Not saying that you're really innocent, but more of a he's not."

I must still look confused, and Bianca lets out a sigh. "Look, the school is divided into an array of cliques, if you haven't noticed already. We, right here, are the awesomest girls you could ever imagine to meet," she says jokingly, before pointing to a different lunch table.

I look at the table she's pointing at; it's full of big, burly kids who all look athletic and threatening. There's a girl who sits basically at the head of the table, barking out orders and such. "That's Clarisse," Katie says, wrinkling her nose. "She's pretty much the leader of the pigs—"

"And by pigs, she means the jocks and bullies," Silena clarifies, and I nod in understanding.

Bianca motions towards another table, where a bunch of kids wearing green shirts are. There's a curly headed guy and a girl sitting really close together. "Over there," Bianca explains, "is the environmental club. The couple you see is Grover and Juniper."

I smile at the cute couple, wondering if I'd like to join the environmental club and help the world become greener.

Silena shakes her head as if she knew what I was thinking. "You don't want to join them; they're the targets for the bullies, and it's like, social suicide."

My eyes widen, and Bianca quickly moves on.

"Will Solace over there," she begins, gesturing towards a guy with a tuba next to him, "is the band geek leader. They all are musically talented, but they don't get picked on because almost all of them are in the archery club as well. They sit with the regular nerds, and are somewhat of their protectors."

Katie nods towards another table—considerably the loudest in the cafeteria. "They're the typical class clowns of our grade."

"Class clowns?" I question.

"Pranksters, jokers, stuff like that," Bianca says.

Silena nudges Katie mischievously, causing Katie's cheeks to tint pink. "Travis and Connor Stoll—the twins over there—both have the hots for this one here, but we don't know which one she likes back."

Bianca rolls her eyes. "Clearly it's Travis, I mean, have you seen them together? Katie practically turns into a tomato!"

I stifle a giggle, but my gaze wanders back to the table Percy sits at. He's no longer looking at us, rather, engaged in a conversation with his friends. "What about them?" I question, my eyebrows furrowing. They had gone over almost all the tables, but had completely skipped over them.

Both Katie and Silena look at Bianca, whose face darkens as she stares at the table Percy's at. "Percy, Luke, Thalia," she hesitates, "and Nico. They're bad kids with bad reputations. Stay away from them," she warns, her attention focused on them.

"Especially Percy," Silena inserts with a small sigh. "Which is a shame, because he's _totally_ hot."

Katie scoffs. "He's the worst out of them."

"Why?" I ask.

Bianca sighs softly. "They're the kind of people you don't want to associate yourself with. There are just a lot of rumors about them… especially Percy."

I can't help but blurt, "Like what?"

All three of them share a look, and then they all nod, before turning to me.

"Well for starters, he's rumored to do drugs, smoke, and drink alcohol," Katie begins hesitantly.

"Or there's the rumor he's been to jail for physical assault before," Silena says. "Or the one where he's had sex with married women before…"

My eyes widen and the corner of my lip curls up in disgust. _Married? Women? As in plural? Sex? _I shake my head mentally. _Stay away from him, Annabeth. Keep yourself pure until marriage._

They're all silent before Bianca speaks up. "There's also the fact he's had two girlfriends here at Goode…" she murmurs, her gaze still trained on their table.

"What happened to them?" I inquire after a moment since she doesn't continue.

Bianca shakes her head, finally looking away from Percy's table. Her eyes connect to mine, and they stare into my gray ones with a fiery intensity, almost as if a deadly fire had lit in her pupils.

I break our gaze, and look over at Percy, whose sea green eyes bore into mine as Bianca says her next words.

"The two girls… Calypso and Rachel… they were never the same again."

**~:-:~**

_Annabeth chuckles bitterly. "If only I had listened to them the first time they had warned me. After that, they had warned me over and over to stay away from Percy, and at first I had honestly _really_ tried."_

_She bites her lip, almost to the point of blood, wishing she had a cigarette or a joint to smoke and take her mind off of everything, before she shakes her head, remembering her promise._

_"But I couldn't… there was something pulling me towards him—like he was the ground and I was falling in air, falling _for _him—and I couldn't stay away."_

* * *

**Wow! You guys are FAB-ULOUS (: **

**Thank you so so so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! They make my day.**

**How do you like it so far? Percy's such a creep… but I like him anyways. He's just a very intimidating, daunting guy. S'all good, though.**

**You've met the characters, I guess, although some go into more detail than others. **

**Um, tell me what you think of it?**

**I'll try and update sometime soon, but finding time to write is going to be a little bit difficult for the next week or so. **

**Anyways, review away!**

**-fluffy xx**

**PS- the cookies from last chapter were sugar with lemon frosting. I made cookies (and banana bread) today, and they're chocolate chip (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Us**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

_Chapter Three_

_Annabeth chuckles bitterly. "If only I had listened to them the first time they had warned me. After that, they had warned me over and over to stay away from Percy, and at first I had honestly _really_ tried."_

_She bites her lip, almost to the point of blood, wishing she had a cigarette or a joint to smoke and take her mind off of everything, before she shakes her head, remembering her promise._

_"But I couldn't… there was something pulling me towards him—like he was the ground and I was falling in air, falling _for _him—and I couldn't stay away."_

**~:-:~**

My heart thuds painfully in my chest as Bianca finishes speaking. The noise is so loud, I'm almost positive Percy can hear it from all the way across the cafeteria, since he raises a single eyebrow, his smoldering gaze narrowing. At this very moment, he looks _dangerous_, threatening, even.

I break the connection between our eyes and turn back to the three girls at the table. I want to ask more about Percy's former girlfriends, about Rachel, Calypso, but the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and I stay silent.

They give me their goodbyes and walk out of the cafeteria in a line, leaving me alone. As I pull out my schedule to see what I have next, I can feel Percy's flaming eyes on me in a consistent electric tingle.

_Gym, _the schedule says. I have gym next period.

With a small sigh, I walk out of the cafeteria, considerably less cheery than I had been when I had walked in. At the sound of footsteps following behind me, I know Percy has exited the cafeteria as well.

During gym, we basically walk the track the entire period. It's refreshing, in comparison to Saint Joseph's, where we were always monitored and instructed to do certain things. But when I see Percy making his way over towards me, I'm suddenly wishing I was back at the Catholic school for the first time.

There's a crooked grin on his handsome face and a predatory glint in his eyes. I'm being cornered, trapped, but I can't control the flush that grows in my cheeks—and it's not just because of the heat the sun radiates.

He stalks towards me, like a game of cat and mouse, and I'm frozen in place, unable to walk away from his advancing body. When he finally reaches next to me, he continues walking; only pausing to throw a look back at me. "Coming?"

My feet have a mind of their own, and they quickly move to catch up with Percy's strides. "I don't think you've introduced yourself yet," he murmurs.

I want to retort that technically neither has he, but I bite my lip and hold it in. Instead, I breathe out, "We've had every class together…"

I'm not looking at him, but I can sense the same electrifying look from all morning. "I know, _Annie_, but it makes it all so much more… _personal_."

He says the last word so sensuously that my breath catches in my throat and my response is ragged. "Uh, Annabeth Chase."

Percy lets out a chuckle, and he runs his hands through his hair, before he places an arm around my trembling shoulder. I let out a squeak at his sudden movement, but all he does is pull me closer to him and walk in silence.

As we travel around the track, I keep my eyes anywhere other than the guy with his arm around my shoulder. I think he notices because he decides to start talking. "What are you doing on the weekend?"

"I'm going back to my parent's house for youth group…" I mumble quietly, glancing up at Percy for a second, only to catch is amused yet… thoughtful? stare.

"And during your free time?" he inquires further. It almost feels as if he's mocking me, but I reply nonetheless.

"Um… I read and volunteer a lot… And you?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself, and I look at a tree nervously.

Percy lets out the first full laugh I've heard from him. "I'm sure you've heard all the rumors by now?" His voice draws my eyes to him and he looks at me with eyebrows raised. My cheeks burn and I look around.

Around us, no one's paying much attention and the gym teacher is on the opposite side of the field, more towards the school building. There's the football goal and a scatter of trees, and I have a pathetic inclination to hide behind them, away from Percy, although it's too late; his arm is still around my shoulder.

I shrug it off and subconsciously, I step back away from him, but he strides towards me, synchronizing our footsteps. It's almost freakish how he does this, and although I am scared, it's not in the way you might think. The scared feeling I have now… is more of a _questioning_ type of scariness:

What will he do next?

Will he hurt me?

Why is my heart beating so fast?

By the time we get face to face, I am backed up against a tree. However, he keeps walking closer, so close to the point where I am pinned against the trunk by his lower half and muscular arms. A tingling feeling in my stomach forms and I blush.

The heat on my cheeks acts as a catalyst for his smirk. Percy's forehead leans down on mine, the tips of our noses grazing the others, and his hands are above my head, flat against the tree. My mind tells me to escape, to get away, while my body stays frozen in place.

His eyes are closed, the sun casting down on his long eyelashes, creating dark shadows on his cheeks. I, on the other hand, have my eyes wide open, completely and utterly immobile. He leans closer so our mouths are only centimeters apart, and I find myself wanting to kiss him with my virgin lips.

Percy lets out a deep breath, his exhalation fanning my face in one big minty yet smoky sigh. _"Do you like me?"_ he questions on his next breath.

Our breathing is now coordinated, and it takes all my will not to lean into him—I'm straining so much that I can't bring myself to respond.

Despite it all, despite all my teachings, despite all the rumors, is it possible I've developed a crush on Percy?

I shake my head, denying his question. _No, Annabeth, you were raised better than this. You don't want to get involved with him. _

A low rumble erupts from his throat and his lips descend onto the corner of my mouth, sending a shock down my spine. "Are you sure about that?" he whispers against the corner of my lips.

The sensation causes a shaky sigh to spill from my lips. _"No…"_

"No?" Percy teases. "No, what?"

_Control yourself, Annabeth Chase! What would Pastor Grieg say about this? _I bite my bottom lip to keep from answering, so hard, I draw blood. _Why isn't anyone pulling him away? Are they so oblivious to what's happening?_

"Do you like me… Annabeth?" Percy asks again, his voice demanding, tone dominating.

_"Yes," _I mumble as his tongue swipes my bottom lip, licking the blood away. The thought _"ew" _crosses my mind, but the simple feeling of his warm tongue against my lip blocks out all mind processes.

Abruptly, he pulls back, and all the warmth he radiates leaves with him. His sea green orbs are dark, almost black, and the way he looks into my eyes seems like he's looking into my soul. "Don't," he says firmly. "You can't like guys like me; you're too innocent. Go like someone who is from your youth group. Stay away from me," Percy continues in a mutter, shaking his head.

"Because I sure as fuck won't be keeping myself away."

**~:-:~**

_"I should have known to forget about him then and there," Annabeth mutters. "Should have left his ass—sorry—right there. I mean, even _he_ warned me to stay away from him… there's a sign that something was wrong right there." _

_She scoffs to herself. "And to think, I had considered myself _smart_. Look how I turned up."_

_There's a faraway look in her gray eyes. "But out of my entire full conversation with him, only one thing struck out… It wasn't just me that liked him… he wanted me too, even if it was in a completely different way. _

_"Sometimes I even wonder.. if he hadn't told me that, would I have changed?"_

* * *

**Ugh, stop being so creepy (hot?), Percy! You're freaking her out. **

**Did this chapter sound weird? I wrote parts of it, but switched the order around, so yeah…**

**On a different note, I really should throw in a disclaimer, huh? **I don't own Percy Jackson or anything I may reference. Also, I don't go to a Catholic school, so yeah :]

**Okay okay, well now I have a super duper important note:**

Anna Ride and I are hosting a writing contest on fanfiction! For any of you aspiring authors out there, please consider this! It's a PJO based contest, where you submit a romance-centric oneshot, and other readers will vote on which oneshot was the best. The prizes include shoutouts and reviews for every single chapter of stories :]

**Please check out the account: **Dafuq Do We Call This Contest **for more details! (It's on my profile page) Please please please join :3**

Review :]

**xx**

**-fluffy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Us**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

_Chapter Four_

_"I should have known to forget about him then and there," Annabeth mutters. "Should have left his ass—sorry—right there. I mean, even _he_ warned me to stay away from him… there's a sign that something was wrong right there." _

_She scoffs to herself. "And to think, I had considered myself _smart_. Look how I turned up."_

_There's a faraway look in her gray eyes. "But out of my entire full conversation with him, only one thing struck out… It wasn't just me that liked him… he wanted me too, even if it was in a completely different way. _

_"Sometimes I even wonder.. if he hadn't told me that, would I have changed?"_

**~:-:~**

For the past week I had been ignoring Percy as much as I could. I could always sense his heated, lingering gaze on me, like he was waiting for the time to pounce, but he never confronted me—and for that, I was relieved. There were a few instances where he had looked like he was going to say something, but I had always dodged out of the way or immersed myself in a conversation with Bianca, Katie, or Silena.

Despite it all, I had successfully managed to avoid Percy for the remainder of the first week of school. All I had to do, was do that for the next… one-hundred eighty-five days? It has to be easier than it sounds, right?

It's now the weekend, and I plan on driving back home to visit my parents and attend the youth group there. What would it feel like being in and looking at Saint Joseph's, but not actually attending there? Or all the friends I had left at the Catholic school, during my transfer to Goode Private School? It was all new experiences coming to life, and I was ready to take it all on, head-first.

I shut my locker door, positive I had all the homework I wanted to complete, and come face to face with the one person I desperately wanted but didn't want to see. He glances down at the stack of textbooks in my hands and sends me a questioning glance. "Going somewhere, Anniebeth?"

My cheeks heat up and I scowl at him. "It's Annabeth."

He smirks at me knowingly. "I know. I just wanted to see you heat up; you grow rosy red, right down to the top of your chest."

Instinctively, I pull my tank-top up and wrap my cardigan around me tightly, causing him to chuckle. _Stop blushing, Annabeth! _ I grip my textbooks closer to me, as if it were to form a barrier between his wandering eyes.

"Don't worry hun. I just so happens I find it really fucking hot." His voice lowers almost conspiringly as his sentence ends. I'm sure I'd win a "Who is More Red" contest against a tomato by now, but I can't stop my heart from pumping blood to my cheeks—or chest—nor can I stop it from pounding ferociously in his presence. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to interact with him.

Percy leans against the locker doors, his hands digging into the pockets of his low-hanging pants. "You never answered my question, Anniebeth."

I find it in myself to glare at him, hopefully more successful than not. "I'm going home," I state, starting to walk away after much internal urging. It's silent behind me, and for a moment, I think that he's not following me down the hallway. But when there's a soft, yet firm, tug on the back of my bag, I turn around.

"What?" I snap, causing a glint to appear in the depths of his eyes.

They stare into mine confidently, and the colors seem to darken like a storm in the middle of the sea. _"Feisty…_" he murmurs under his breath, although I still catch his words. _Don't you dare blush, Annabeth! _"Why?" Percy adds, his voice louder this time.

His hand is still on the strap of my bag, his grasp strong, and I can't walk away without leaving my back behind. "You know why," I reply, irritated that I was behind schedule. Mom and Dad were expecting me for dinner, and it was already four-thirty!

Percy looks thoughtful for a moment, before the almost perpetual smirk reappears on his face. He hums in remembrance and raises an eyebrow at me. "Ah. Youth group." He says this without an ounce of doubt in his voice, although it seems as if he's almost mocking me.

For the smallest second, his grip falters on my bag, and I wrench it out of his hand. "Yes, and I have to go now." I turn around again, taking a couple strides away from where he stands with his hands still in his pockets. When I'm a good distance away, he calls out something behind me.

"Don't forget what I told you!"

What did he tell me? My eyebrows furrow as I rack through my brains, trying to remember. _"Don't. You can't like guys like me; you're too innocent. Go like someone who is from your youth group. Stay away from me… because I sure as fuck won't be keeping myself away."_

A gasp leaves my parted lips and my pace quickens so I reach the front doors faster. As I push the large, double doors to exit the building, I can hear Percy's low, husky and _carnal_ chuckle echo down the now vacant hall.

**~:-:~**

"Welcome home, Annabeth!" Mother says, pulling me into her arms for a light embrace.

I wrap my arms around her waist, before pulling back with a small smile. "It's only been a week."

She holds my chin with one hand, turning my face so she can look at my profile view. "Was everything okay? No bullies? No one was bad? You're still celibate, right?" she asks sternly. "Don't you dare lie to me, Annabeth Chase."

My thoughts flicker to Percy, but I soon dismiss anything related to him. "Yes, I am still celibate, as I will be until after marriage, and I would never lie to you, Mom."

She nods approvingly, giving me another hug. "I've missed you, Annabeth. I never should have let you transfer to Goode…" I tense, positive that she felt me freeze at her words. "… But it's much too late now, and I can see that you're happy there."

I can't contain my smile as I beam up at her. "Thank you."

"Have you been thinking about joining the cheerleading team? I'm sure you'd make it, with all those lessons your father and I have been paying for."

Honestly, I hadn't thought about joining until then, and I express my thoughts to her. "I didn't even think about trying out at first, but I suppose I will."

Mother smiles at me again, smoothing down my hair. "Now help your mother make dinner, would you?"

**~:-:~**

"Annabeth!" Esperanza calls with a huge smile on her face as I walk through the doors, entering the youth room.

I give her a weak smile, despite how excited I am to see her again. "You're way too enthusiastic for an early Saturday morning," I reply tiredly, engulfing her in my arms. It feels good to see her again—and everyone else, after looking around the room—and I admittedly feel… _safe_. It's almost a relief to be back.

But there's a sensation growing in the pit of my stomach as I greet all my old friends. It grows larger and larger with every passing person, but I can't figure out what this feeling is. It almost seems as if it's eating me up inside, and for a moment, I wonder if it's guilt.

What would I be guilty about, though?

My eyebrows furrow, and it's hard to pay attention during the group prayer. Even as we're doing a bible study, I can't seem to fully participate or concentrate.

We have free time at the moment, and so I sit on a chair, drinking from my water bottle. Someone nudges my side with their elbow. "Psst, Annabeth," they say. I turn to look at them, recognizing the person as Esperanza.

"Huh?" I say blankly. How long had she been trying to get my attention?

She giggles at me, poking my side again. "A little someone is staring at youuu!" she croons in a sing-song voice.

My heart picks up at her words. It couldn't be Percy, could it? Why would he come here? My cheeks redden as I realize that he technically _did _know where I was going… had he followed me here? But with him being him… how would the youth leader even accept his presence?

Esperanza laughs again. "You still like him, don't you?" _Still_ like him? How would she have known that I liked Percy?

"Who?" I dumbly murmur, not knowing who she was talking about.

Esperanza rolls her dark brown eyes. "_Ethan_, silly!" she says in a gossiping voice. "Don't tell me you've forgot about him already… because he _certainly_ hasn't forgotten you," Esperanza adds coyly.

All thoughts of Percy immediately disperse as my eyes meet with Ethan Nakamura's intense black ones. I quickly look away, biting my lip.

Ethan is… well, he's Ethan. He's half-Japanese and one of the sweetest guys I've had the privilege to meet—and, of course, have a small crush on. He was all I used to think about when I attended Saint Joseph's, but ever since my transfer to Goode I hadn't thought of him once.

"Oh, I gotta go do, uh, something! Talk to you later, Annabeth!" Esperanza sings, stifling laughter as she leaves me. Not even seconds later, someone takes her place.

"Annabeth." From the slightly accented voice, I can tell it's Ethan, and I squirm in my seat.

When I finally muster the courage to look at him, I meet his anxious look with a timid one of my own. "Hi, Ethan."

He gives me a warm smile, holding his arms out for a hug. Awkwardly, I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick squeeze. "How have you been?" Ethan genuinely wonders, after he's pulled back from the hug. "Is Goode okay? Everyone treating you right?"

His black eyes, no matter how dark they seem, are so expressive, showing every emotion he's hiding on the rest of his face. I can tell there's an underlying meaning behind his words, but shyly, I reply to his questions. "It's nice… just really different. Everyone's pretty nice too."

I can't help but flush as my thoughts trickle back to Percy. My cheeks heat up in exhilaration and my heart begins to beat rapidly, until I realize that Ethan's still here. His gaze is questioning and he pushes a fallen strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear and tracing the edge of my jawline.

_If Percy was here, he'd probably kiss it. _

My eyes widen in shock as he drops his hand from my face. Where had that thought come from? Before the transfer to Goode, I would have been absolutely _ecstatic_ at what had just happened, but after meeting Percy… I desired _more_ than just a sweet guy.

The feeling that was growing in my abdomen all session… I now know what it was.

I wanted someone thrilling, someone risky, someone _bad_.

I didn't want someone like Ethan… I wanted someone like Percy. No, I _craved_ Percy.

And I was completely, utterly addicted.

"Annabeth?" Ethan asks worriedly. I can feel his hand grazing my cheek again, and subconsciously, I back away from him.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," I mumble, tightly clutching the water bottle in my hand. "I don't feel that great… please tell Miss. May that I'm going to head home." And with those words, I duck my head and almost run out of the youth room.

_What is happening to me?_

**~:-:~**

_Annabeth sighs, pondering how much better life would have turned out if she had simply stuck with Ethan. On days, she wishes she had, but times like now; she wouldn't have traded Percy for anyone. _

_"It was then that I realized, after getting a taste of someone like Percy, I couldn't ever have someone less. I wouldn't be satisfied with just the typical 'boy next door' anymore…" _

_She leans her head against the wall, staring blankly at the crucifix on the wall across from her. "Percy was the one to get me interested—the one who sparked this exhilarating… _bad_ sensation. He made me crave to be a part of his world, to be a rebel, to be free. He made me _addicted_…_

_"But it wasn't just the 'bad' that he got me addicted to."_

* * *

**I enjoy clichés. **

**And Badboy!Percy**

**And writing.**

**And reviews.**

**xx**

**-fluffy.**

**PS- hopeful update next Saturday, depending on my homework load :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Us**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute

_Chapter Five_

_Annabeth sighs, pondering how much better life would have turned out if she had simply stuck with Ethan. On days, she wishes she had, but times like now; she wouldn't have traded Percy for anyone. _

"_It was then that I realized, after getting a taste of someone like Percy, I couldn't ever have someone less. I wouldn't be satisfied with just the typical 'boy next door' anymore…" _

_She leans her head against the wall, staring blankly at the crucifix on the wall across from her. "Percy was the one to get me interested—the one who sparked this exhilarating… _bad_ sensation. He made me crave to be a part of his world, to be a rebel, to be free. He made me _addicted_…_

"_But it wasn't just the 'bad' that he got me addicted to."_

**~:-:~**

After my realization, my heart and mind told me to stay as far away from Percy as possible. They told me to keep away from him, don't look his way; don't do _anything_ that might even compel him to interact with me.

And so that's what I did. Through first period English with Mr. Brunner, I sat in the front of the classroom, knowing he wouldn't try and sit next to me all the way up there. When I felt his lingering eyes on me, penetrating my skin, I didn't turn around and look at him. When he passed me, brushing against my shoulder with the side of his hip, I clenched my jaw and ignored him. When the bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone else filed out of the classroom in frenzy, I busied myself in other things, trying to prolong my departure until after Percy left. All in all, I had managed to get through first period decently well.

Or so I thought.

"Miss Chase?" the teacher asks. "Could I hold you back for a minute?"

I was almost out of the class by the time Mr. Brunner had called my name, and upon hearing him speak, I stop immediately in my tracks. As I halt, someone bumps into me with their broad, firm chest, and I close my eyes groaning in frustration as I realize who it is.

I don't move—I'm frozen in place—and of course _he_ doesn't move willingly either. My tense figure contrasts heavily with his muscular, relaxed one, which seems to mold to the contours of my body. Breathing heavily, I keep my eyes clenched shut, and I can feel his hot, minty pants against my ear.

_"I hope you're prepared to fight a war you absolutely cannot win."_

And then he's gone, but the spell he's cast on me is still in place as I remain immobile.

There's a cough from behind me and I walk back to Mr. Brunner's desk. He sits in his wheel chair, his fingers fumbling with a stack of papers on his desk. His tired face looks awkward and maybe a bit apprehensive as he stares at the papers in his hands.

"Um... am I in trouble?" I wonder anxiously. Back in Saint Joseph's, I had never been one to fail or get in trouble, and I knew I wasn't going to start doing so now.

His face seems to lighten up from its solemn expression, and he chuckles lightly. "No, of course not; you're an excellent student from what I can tell, and I doubt you'd ever get in trouble." Mr. Brunner looks back down at the paper in his hands and then back up to me. "Would you consider tutoring another student?" he asks; his old, on-the-verge-of-wrinkling face serious.

I smile in relief; I wasn't in trouble, he was only asking if I could tutor someone! "Of course," I reply. "I'd love to."

He nods slowly, thoughtfully, cautiously. "Ah… would you be okay tutoring Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner questions. He asks this almost hesitantly in a way, almost... unwillingly?

Mr. Jackson as in _Percy Jackson_?

My words come out as coughs and chokes and breathless breaths of shock. "…Percy Jackson?" I clarify, grasping for whatever sliver of hope there may be, that he wasn't referring to Percy. There had to be another student with the last name of Jackson, right?

Mr. Brunner shifts uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "Erm, yes, Percy." He lets out a deep breath, his eyes taking in my bewildered, uneasy expression. "Typically, I wouldn't ask anyone to… willingly… associate… themselves with… _Percy_… but his grades have dropped drastically; he's usually one of the top students," my eyebrows rise in disbelief, "and he's requested a tutor… specifically you…"

With a sharp intake of breath, I clench my eyes shut for a moment. _"I hope you're prepared to fight a war you absolutely cannot win."_ _"Stay away from me… because I sure as fuck won't be keeping myself away."_

He really wasn't going to hold back. A week ago, this wouldn't have fazed me much, but now… Now I wasn't too sure if I could continue to reject him over and over again.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner interrupts my thoughts with a soft call of my name. "I completely understand if… and why… you wouldn't want to tutor Mr. Jackson." He looks back at the papers in his hands nervously. "I just don't know who else to ask… if he specifically asked for you, he must've thought you would be the most easily swayed to say yes."

And before I know it, the word that will undoubtedly be the sole reason behind my downfall, slips out of my lips. "Okay."

Mr. Brunner looks at me dubiously, surprise evident on his face. "Are you sure? You don't have to do this…"

I bite my lip, nodding. _It's too late to go back now. _"I'll do it." _Please forgive me._

"Thank you so much, Annabeth. He's requested Mondays to be his tutor-day, so you'll start today, if that's all right." I nod and the teacher writes me an excused tardy pass to my next class.

As soon as I exit the classroom, I see _him_ leaning against the opposite wall, the ever perpetual smirk playing on his lips. His eyebrows are raised at me, his sea green eyes twinkling mischievously, and I _know_ he knows what my answer was.

"You accepted," Percy says, casually slinging an arm around my shoulder (that I immediately shrug off) as I head to next period. "I knew you could never say no… it's like your hamartia."

I scowl at him. "I can too say no," I reply, albeit childishly, quickening my pace. But in two long strides from his side, he's easily caught up.

A chuckle erupts from his smug lips, and he nods his head in what seems to be agreement. "Ah, yes, that's true. You just can't say no to _me_."

We reach the door to second period, entering the class ten minutes late, and I ignore him for the rest of the time. All through class I can feel his electrifying gaze on me, and my mind always ventures down the path with the words "You just can't say no to _me_," at the end.

I realized that he was expecting a response to that. I realized that I never replied. But I also realized that the reason why I never answered Percy… was because I didn't know if I'd be lying or not.

**~:-:~**

Gym is dangerous territory. Extremely, incomprehensibly dangerous.

There aren't any seats or teachers to protect me from the gnarled, twisted, undeniably seductive clutches of Percy. The track can do nothing to protect me from him… to protect me from anything. It's a lone, concrete, ovular road—gray, blank, desolate.

I try to keep away from Percy, and for the first lap I succeed. He stands with a group of guys towards the front of the track, close enough to the school, but far from the coach's prying eyes and ears. I recognize two of them being "Luke" and "Nico," from Bianca's descriptions of them earlier on the first day.

As I near the beginning of the track once again, I can feel all of their eyes on me, but I keep my gaze fixed on the concrete in front of my feet. The tingling feeling starts up again, and I bite my lip, knowing He was nearing.

"Anniebeth."

His voice stops me in my tracks, and I bite down harder on my lip. _Please just leave me alone. Please, please, please, please._ I can see his shoes in front of me, and his hand comes up to pry my lip from my teeth.

"Don't do that."

My eyes rise to meet his as my eyebrows furrow. "Do what?"

_Please, please, please, please, please._

"Don't bite your lip." His sea-green eyes have darkened and the rest of his face is completely serious. He stands only half a foot away from me, and I find myself trapped in place.

"And why shouldn't I?" I accuse, my eyes narrowing. My hands come up to push him away, but he only walks right back, even closer this time.

His lips come next to my ear and his masculine scent overwhelms me. "It may give the wrong person the wrong… _idea_," Percy whispers. As he says this, his hands rest on my hips, pulling me even closer to him, before they travel down to my butt with a light squeeze.

"_Whoot! You go Percy!"_

"_Get some!"_

"_Hot damn!"_

I push him away (for good this time), and my hand comes up, making contact with his face in a large slap. It echoes around the silent track, and it shuts up Percy's ridiculous friends. My hands clench together furiously, disgustedly, and they quiver in anger.

My eyes meet with his, and his expression has taken an even darker toll. But under it… there's something else. There's… smugness? I shake my head, tearing past him to walk away.

"Just wait; you'll be _begging_ me to touch you one day, just like all the other girls."

His words go straight to my gut, making them toss and turn anxiously. What did he mean by that? What happened to "all the other girls?" I shake my head once more, trying to rid him from all thoughts of Percy.

I couldn't wait to get home, to get away from him. I can't stand this… him… anymore. It's all too much.

"_He's requested Mondays to be his tutor-day, so you'll start today, if that's all right."_

Tutoring.

Today.

With Percy.

I'm starting to regret going to Goode.

**~:-:~**

The end of the day finally comes and I'm less than thrilled.

I told Percy to wait in the front of the school for me to pick him up, and when I roll around to the entrance, he's there, waiting for me, with that perpetual smug grin on his face. "You're late," he says.

I roll my eyes, not in the mood for his attitude. "Get in the car, Jackson."

Smirking, he saunters up to the passenger side of the car and slides in. "Looks like you have an inner dominatrix just waiting to be released… I could help you with that, y'know."

"Do me a favor and don't speak until we're there," I groan, wondering why I even accepted tutoring Percy in the first place.

He reclines in the seat, rolling down the window. "Yes, Mistress Annabeth," he says sarcastically, although to my surprise, he doesn't utter another word until we arrive at the apartment. I cautiously watch Percy as he takes in his surroundings, his deep sea green eyes scanning the area.

"Let's go," I mutter, slinging my bag over my shoulder and finding the key to my apartment on the key chain. We silently walk up two flights of stairs until we reach the apartment, and only when I open the door wide to enter, is when he starts talking again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks with his eyebrows raised and the twinkle in the depths of his eyes.

"Just come in!" I say in frustration. You can always count on Percy to make things more difficult.

He shakes his head, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "I'm not going to let you say I _barged in and took advantage of you_ if something… happens," he smirks suggestively, a dimple showing up on the side of his cheek. "Even if you really enjoyed it."

I sigh, holding the door open even wider. "Would you like to come in?" I ask in defeat.

"Gladly, babe."

"Don't call me that."

As I put my bags down at the coffee table, I can see Percy assess my apartment. He nods to himself mutely, the smirk still on his face. "Not bad for a Catholic girl."

_What is that even supposed to mean?_

I shake my head slightly, sitting down and taking a deep breath so I don't say anything outrageous. "We should start studying."

He casually slides into the seat beside me on the couch, a little too close for comfort. Reclining, Percy stretches his arms across the top of the couches and inadvertently (or not) across my shoulders. In attempt to control the forming blush, I scoot away and busy myself in getting out all the English material we'd be covering today.

When I lean back, my textbooks and binders on table in front of us, Percy furrows his eyebrows at me. "When you said 'studying,' you actually _meant_ studying?"

I shift awkwardly on the couch cushion under his incredulous (although not surprised) stare. _Did "studying" mean something else in a different language? _"Um… yes?"

"Damn, you're being serious."

"What else would 'studying' mean?" I ask hesitantly. _Do I even want to know?_

He comes in close, causing me to lean away until my back hits the armrest of the couch and he's practically on top of me, while his arms trap me in. My previously steadily beating heart spikes to a ridiculous level as my eyes focus on his hooded ones. "W-what are you doing?"

The corners of Percy's mouth curve up, and I can feel his hot breaths fan my face. "Teaching _you_ what 'studying' really means." His mouth twitches up again, and I find my eyes trained on his soft-looking lips that come closer and closer.

I can't stand it anymore. My head tilts up. My eyes close.

And just like that, I've lost my first kiss to Percy "Bad boy" Jackson.

His lips firmly move against mine, while my own move tentatively. This is all new to me… but it feels oddly right. One of his arms slips under my back, bringing my body closer to him, and I cautiously add more pressure to the kiss as he tilts his head to kiss me even deeper.

Something wet slides along my bottom lip, and startled, I realize it's his… tongue? What?

Percy's chuckle resonates through his body, and suddenly, his teeth bite down on my bottom lip. My mouth opens with an unexpected gasp, and he darts his tongue in, beginning to caress my own. As he does this, he pulls me even _closer_ to him, so our upper bodies are flush against the other.

A moan spills from my lips, and then he pulls away, sitting up as he runs a hand through his messy hair. I remain lying down on the couch, my lips pulsating, body cold, as he chuckles again at me, this time a smug grin on his face.

"We should get to _studying_, hmm, babe?"

It's the right thing to do.

But I can't stop thinking about the feeling of his lips on mine, his body against my own.

I sit up abruptly, straightening my shirt, as a hazardous thought sounds through my head.

"_Just wait; you'll be _begging_ me to touch you one day, just like all the other girls."_

**~:-:~**

_Annabeth runs a hand through her hair, a small sigh forming on her lips. "How right he was when he said that. After that—after my first kiss with _Percy_—I just couldn't get enough of him, and I found myself craving his touch, craving his presence. I _knew_ it was wrong, and that I should just get as far away from him as possible… but I didn't. I couldn't."_

_Her fingers come up to lightly skim her lips as she remembers the day of her first kiss. "That kiss wasn't the fairytale kiss I had dreamed of my entire life. I didn't get awaken from a great sleep, or find a prince, or turn human forever so I could be with him._

"_No, instead, I was jolted into a whole new world of… heinousness, a boy with an unsettling reputation, and bad turns in life I never would have dreamt of."_

_She exhales loudly, her hands falling to her lap as she continues to lean against the wall. "If you were to ask me to describe my relationship to Percy… I'd say he was—_is_—my downfall."_

**It's been forever, has it not? Well I tried to make it longer, so sorry for all the time skips. Each section is about one of my "normal" chapters, so I guess I could have updated this as two or three… but nah, better not.**

**Dat kiss doe c;**

Question time: **Do you like Percy in this story? **(I feel he's…eh? Anyways, review a number – or numbers – if you'd like!)

**1-** OMG HE'S THE SEXIEST THING ALIVE

**2-** He's pretty hot, but kinda creepy… in a hot way

**3-** He's okay but I want more on his background

**4- **He's decent but can you add more sweet things that he does?

**5- **He's too OOC even for the plot

**6- **Gah I just love Percy however you write him c:

**Y'all better choose 6. Haha, kidding XD**

**Anywho, I have no idea when I'm going to update next. Blah.**

**AND NO, ABSOLUTELY **_**NO **_**HOUSE OF HADES**** SPOILERS. THIS CHICK TOLD ME A SPOILER AT SCHOOL AND NOW I DON'T TALK TO HER. (kinda.) But I'm being serious… pleeeeeassseeee !**

**review review review! **

**kissies (lol) **

**mwah**

**-fluffy**


End file.
